Alice's Adventures in High School
by Hubbub101
Summary: This is a random story slightly based off my life and a few people I know. My first story on , but I have written other things. Alice is a smart girl who suddenly has to choose between the familiarity of her long time boyfriend and the excitement of her new found friend. Read along with Alice as she goes through what many teens do in her adventures in high school.


Story

For my friend, who gave me this quote -  
Two souls fluttering, struggling in the void, grasping, but unable to truly connect

BRIIIIING. Great, second period was over. Alice could hardly take Mr. Harrison's lecturing over AP biology any longer. There was a collective sigh of relief and she could tell her classmates felt the same way. She slowly picked up her things and trudged out of the lab into the bustling hallway. She hated the hallways at South Hunterstown High School. They had always meant to build a north version, but the corporation had run out of money. SHHS was packed. Wrapping her arms around her things Alice tried to keep up with the fast pace of the hallway.

Upon finally reaching her locker she smiled seeing that her boyfriend Paul was there. Alice had known Paul since sixth grade and they had been dating since Freshman year. At first he was very quiet, polite, and respectable, but recently he had begun to change. He had made new friends and was acting a little strange lately. Alice tried not to notice, but she did.

"Hey, Baby" Paul said while shrugging his arm over Alice's shoulders.  
"Hey. How was trig?"  
"It was ok. You'll need your book."  
"Great." She replied sarcastically.

They continued their conversation throughout the journey to third period. Alice had health and wellness: her favorite class. After quickly changing she hopped in her attendance spot waiting for the reason for her favorite class. There he was - walking towards her with that goofy smile on his face. She realized it was mirrored from herself.  
"Sup?" He said as he playfully punched her arm.  
"Oh yah know... Standing." She punched him back. At first Alice had felt embarrassed wearing her gym clothes and sneakers, but somehow she always felt comfortable around Luke. He was the sort of guy who you could have just met, but he joked as if you were old friends.  
"How's that AP bio treating you?"  
"How do you think? Harrison doesn't know much about life. He practically bores us to death!"  
He chuckled and was about to reply when the whistle blew.  
"Alright it's plyos today folks. Grab a partner and start stretching."  
Alice looked up expectantly as he turned around and held out his hand for them to start the calf stretch. She smiled and took his hand. They partnered up for everything. Luke was different than Paul. He was kind, loyal, and also a bit mysterious.

She stood on his toes while he did sit-ups; noticing the red rim his glasses had left on the bridge of his nose. He always took them off for gym class. He had the most beautiful blue eyes.  
"Alice... Why are you staring at me?"  
Gasps "sorry! I kind of zoned out."  
"It's fine. How many was that? And are you okay?"  
"Oh shit I lost count, sorry! Uh yeah I'm fine."  
"let's just say it was 30, haha. Ok then, it's like your on your own planet."  
Alice laughed. Yeah, on my own planet with you, She thought guiltily. I've got to Knock this off. What was it about him that made her this way? Normally Alice wasn't swayed by boys, in fact, she was generally annoyed by them.

She had always had a rough time making friends. Throughout elementary and middle school she only had one true friend, and now that they were high school they had begun to grow apart. Alice had met Katrina in second grade when she moved into Alice's neighborhood. She was shy like Alice. Throughout the many sleepovers and birthday parties they had quickly become great friends. While as Alice had never really dreamed about having a boyfriend, Katrina jumped from boy to boy. Never anything serious, just silly boys whose hearts broke over Katrina.

Alice was honestly afraid of having a boyfriend. Afraid of rejection and hurt. She didn't mess around with boys unless she thought it could become serious, and it did with Paul. They had been dating for two years and everything was good. Paul was very sweet, buying Alice a bouquet and a huge teddy bear when she sprained her ankle. Lately though he stopped doing little things that Alice loved. She didn't know what was happening, but Paul would lose his temper easily and was always jealous. Luke, Paul, and Alice used to be all good friends until junior year when Alice had most classes with Luke and only one with Paul.

Alice would always find herself talking to Paul about all the things her and Luke would do. It made Paul really angry. Paul used to really like Luke, but now Alice was afraid to mention him in front of Paul.

Alice couldn't help but feel sad when coach said they could change. She turned to Luke who was using the bottom of his tshirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead exposing a bit of his stomach. Alice forced herself to look away although the temptation was certainly there. Luke wasn't a particularly hunky guy, in fact, when most people looked at him they'd probably label him a geek. He was short, just a little taller than Alice at 5ft 6. He had dirty blond hair that was cut short with glasses. He was a soccer player and he had very athletic legs. He had a kind smile and bright eyes, that's what Alice really cared about.

"See you at lunch boss!" Luke said and winked at her while walking towards the boys locker room, forcing Alice out of her reverie.  
"Right, see ya!"  
Luke's just a friend, nothing more. This will pass. .. Right?


End file.
